thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Finevoice
Harvey Finevoice is a character of Linkara's creation. He appears to be a professional singer (in a spoof of Frank Sinatra) of some kind. The character acts similar to 1940s style pop icons and uses the lingo of the day. For example" "Could you hurry it along? I got dames to smooch!" Description and History He was first seen in the Daredevil #306 review as some sort of dectectec. Mechakara Fight Finevoice's first major appearance would be when he participated in the Mechakara conflict alongside '90s Kid and Ninja-Style Dancer, Finevoice using his tommy gun. They manage to down Mechakara for a few seconds, but then bail out on Linkara when Mechakara manages to adapt to their weapons. Linkara is Missing Finevoice plays a much bigger role in the next story arc, first in the review of "Anita Blake: The Laughing Corpse #1 and 2" as the actual reviewer after Linkara was abducted by the interdimensional conqueror Lord Vyce. Shortly after the review was done, he sang to the audience, then asked Pollo about Linkara's status before heading off to be replaced by another replacement reviewer. Before he leaves, he tells Pollo to call on him whenever he needs him. He is later seen at the end of '90s Kid's review of "Freak Force #1" where he shows great distress over, well, '90s Kid in general, as well as the fact that Pollo chose him in the first place. Finevoice offers to replace '90s Kid to yet again review a comic, but Pollo asserts that Linkara already chose a successor. Finevoice later appears at the end of Iron Liz's review of "Chain Gang War #1" where he casually approves of the successor after being referred to by Pollo. He then suggests to Iron Liz that she add some singing and ditch the Ninja-Style Dancer, ironically saying that he never shuts up. Finevoice later accompanied Iron Liz himself in her review of "Ewoks #9". Pollo later managed to get Linkara back- unfortunately, he could not get an exact lock on him (as Linkara was too well shielded) so Pollo was forced to beam everything in the room that was about Linkara's size in one large burst so that Linkara had company in the form of Shades, Lord Vyce's footsoldiers. So Finevoice fought along side Iron Liz, Pollo, and Linkara against Lord Vyce's shades with his tommy gun. Silent Hill Gaslighting Finevoice would later sort of appear in Linkara's review of "Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #1 and 2" along with Iron Liz. They appear at least twice in the review to berate Linkara on various aspects of his reviews. They are both revealed as hallucinations when Pollo comes in to investigate Linkara's loudly furious rant about the comic. The hallucination would later reappear twice when Linkara reviews issue #5. It disappears when Linkara goes back to his senses. Lord Vyce Conflict The real Harvey Finevoice would make his next appearance at the beginning of the "Care Bears #13" review, right after Linkara's first fight with Lord Vyce. He talks with Iron Liz about said conflict, consoling her somewhat because she was not there at the time. Finevoice says that it wouldn't have mattered, because along with Lord Vyce effortlessly beating him down (Linkara managed to survive only by blind luck), Linkara wasn't exactly happy with the comic he was reviewing at the time ("Justice League: Cry For Justice"). After talking with Liz, he tells her to call him if she needed anything. Harvey would later appear in the next review: "Superman: Distant Fires". Linkara has come up with a plan at this point to combat Lord Vyce and possibly a Lovecraftian being mentioned by him known only as "The Entity". Finevoice was tasked with remodulating Linkara's phasers. He does so, but suggests that Linkara use a tommy gun instead, to which Linkara just says that it wouldn't work. Finevoice reappears in the final battle, where he helps up a recently knocked unconscious Lt. Munro, and along with him, joins Linkara, Iron Liz, and '90s Kid in a combined attack that defeats Lord Vyce, Finevoice, of course, using his Tommy gun. He then asks Linkara what he would do with Vyce, to which it is revealed that Linkara banished him. The Entity Finevoice would later become a victim of The Entity right after Dr. Linksano and the Ninja-Style Dancer. At first, he is merely allowing '90s Kid (reluctantly) to rejoin karaoke night, immediately regretting it afterwards. He doesn't go far, however, before he runs across a mysterious book found by Linkara in Silent Hill that is apparently associated with the Entity. When Finevoice figures out what was going on, he immediately tries to get to Linkara to warn him, but the Entity finds Finevoice first. Finevoice tries to defend himself, but he is merely able to empty his revolver before he is taken by the Entity. He would later return, along with all the other victims of the Entity, when the latter self-destructs, apparently becoming bemused by Boffo the Clown's appearance. Holo-Kara Linkara finds that his magic gun has stopped working. In order to find a way to repair his weapon, he leaves for a journey across the country, leaving a device that projects a holographic version of himself to continue his reviews while he's gone. Holo-Kara begins to act violently, almost killing 90's Kid in the process. Harvey confronts "Fake-Kara", finding that something has gone wrong in the hologram. Harvey attempts to shoot it, but the bullets simply pass through, leaving Holo-Kara harmless. Harvey was shoved back by it, who tells the singer to show him more respect the next time they meet. A couple of weeks later (at the end of the Marville 3 review) Linksano and Finevoice have a secret meeting while the Hologram was sleeping. Finvevoice admits he was too hasty just firing on the Hologram and pointed he should of at least aimed for the mobile emitter. Linksano points out that in order to actually take care of it they'll need to continously fire a stream of energy at it to knock it out as they formulate a plan. At the end of the Tandy Computer Whiz Kids review, the two (along with 90's Kid) and Pollo attack Holokara, only for him to block or take their attacks without any major damage. Linkara then shows up and disables the Hologram with a vocal command. Afterwards Linkara talks with the group about his journey. Harvey doesn't believe that Linkara would of gone evil after all of his previous actions but Linkara assures him he won't thanks to be surrounded by good people like Finevoice and the others. Trapped In The Apartment While going for his Tommygun, Finevoice, along with Linkara, 90's Kid and Dr. Linksano all suddenly find themselves locked in Linkara's apartment without any way of getting, blasting or knocking their way out. Whiile Linkara reviews, Linksano calculates other options and 90's Kid secures the area with his weapon. Harvey Finevoice starts giving into paranoia and anger. Eventually he lashes out against all the others in the apartment. Linksano for being a terrible scientist whose inventions haven't benefitted Linkara and anyone else and accuses him of still being evil and tinkering with the ship while they're not looking. He then goes off on 90's Kid ignorance and the fact that he could still be the Entity in hiding after all this time. And then on Linkara for abaonding them with the Hologram around, not telling them how to disable the hologram and how he could also be a fake or creature supposedly lurking around the house taking the shape of the comic book reviewer. This causes an argument and a clash between the four, with the others pointing out Finevoice's supcious huge leaves of absences of months at a time from the group while "on tour" and for how right when they were locked in he went for his weapon above all else. After this the four go to themselves for awhile as Linkara later tries apologizing to Harvey but this just leads to another argument. 90's Kid then spots a mysterious shadow on the wall and manages to knock it off, as we find out the reason behind the inability to leave was all an illusion created by the beast, who in turn was working for the Gunslinger. The group try firing at him but without success and when Linkara tries imprsioning him he's able to teleport away, revealing that Linkara's gun is at full power and he's looking to claim it. After a meeting everyone had, Linkara and Finevoice talk. Finevoice reveals that he did mean all the insults and suspcions when they were supposedly trap and feels he needs to spend some time away to clear his head. Linkara apologizes again for what happen as the two depert on fairly good terms. Accepting his death In the "Archie's Christmas Stocking" review, Harvey, while singing at a convention, is visited by the spirit of the Nostalgia Critic (after he merged with the Plot Hole), claiming to be the Ghost of Christmas Past, which he took to make to extra money. He tells Harvey that he needs a good kick in the pants because Harvey is having trouble trusting Linkara. Harvey then reveals how he met Linkara: Harvey was lamenting the loss of his son and his wife, who had left shortly after. While Linkara was filming a scene for his Amazons Attack review, he came across Harvey and helped him get back on his feet. Harvey is then visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present, and is made to watch Linkara's review of Teen Titans #13. Afterwards, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come arrives, but Harvey, frustrated by the Ghosts' persistance at showing him his life, demanded that the Ghost does not keep quiet or cryptic and be himself. To which the Ghost reveals himself as the older version of Linkara. The Ghost then shows Harvey a grave in the middle of the room. Seeing this, Harvey goes on a rant about how this experience was pointless and a waste of time. More so due to the face that the Ghost is showing him something painfully obvious; he was going to die eventually. However, the Ghost points out that they aren't at ''his ''grave. Harvey inspects the grave, and finds that it is in fact the grave of his son, Charles Finevoice. Breaking down in tears, Harvey admits that Linkara is so much like his son that when he left to find his magic again it felt like Harvey had lost Charlie all over again. The ghost tells Harvey that he can't be his son and he needs to move on. Harvey wills himself to do so after saying one final sad goodbye to Charlie. Afterwards, the Ghost disappears and Linkara enters the room, joyed at Harvey's return. Free from the sadness of his past, Harvey goes to join Linkara and the others to have a wonderful Christmas, until he realises that all his stuff was still in the hotel. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Linkara Category:Former Characters